


Someone to See

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Anakin has to see her.





	Someone to See

**Author's Note:**

> There's a post on tumblr asking Filoni to give us a teary post-RotJ scene. Here's my take.

"I have someone who needs to see me," Anakin said, a ghostly hand passing over Luke's hair.

"Not Leia; I don't think she's ready," Luke said instantly, garnering a very sad look.

"She may never be. But no, this is someone from my past." With that, Anakin faded out, and let the Force draw him to the person in question.

So tall now, and clad in white, a robe drawn up over her montrals as she leaned on a staff, watching over the Rebels… and Anakin could only see her as his brave and impudent padawan of long ago.

"Snips?"

She whirled on the voice, eyes going wide. "Anakin?"

"In the… well, okay. Not the flesh."

The humor prompted a quick laugh, but then Ahsoka moved closer, wrapping her Force signature around Anakin's ghostly form with intense love.

"You came back to the Light," she said, tears threatening to overwhelm her control.

These were not tears of grief, though. These were tears of joy for him.

"Yeah." Anakin rubbed the back of his head, despite being incorporeal. "See, someone a few years ago decided I might still be in that suit. Left a small hole in Vader's shields. And then my son kind of pounced on it. And refused to give up on me.

"Even when I had, and Vader was winning, taking him to the Emperor. Luke never gave up. He had that chance because of you."

Ahsoka's chin came up. "I bet it was mostly Luke, but okay."


End file.
